The present disclosure relates to methods and compositions for monitoring treatment fluids in subterranean formations.
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean operations to increase and/or improve hydrocarbon (e.g., oil and gas) recovery. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical derivatives thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative subterranean operations can include, for example, conformance operations, sand control operations, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, acidizing operations, scale dissolution and removal operations, cementing operations, drilling operations, and the like.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to monitor the wellbore and the subterranean formation surrounding it. Knowledge of the distribution and placement of treatment fluids and other materials in the wellbore and subterranean formation provides valuable information. In some cases, tracers are mixed into such treatment fluids in order to detect the location of the treatment fluids. Several techniques have been utilized for determining the location of treatment fluids in subterranean formations. Examples of known techniques include using radioactive tracer materials, temperature logs, production logging tools, and thermal neutron capture cross section.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.